


Awakenings

by ryuuen_kurai



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-28
Updated: 2008-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuen_kurai/pseuds/ryuuen_kurai





	Awakenings

Shige wakes to the vague sensation of something rather heavy settling upon his midsection, almost knocking the wind out of him; thinks it could possibly, undoubtedly have something to do with that dream of his about a giant stuffed pig rampaging all over the Jimusho's premises and inevitably stepping on him; opens his eyes to find Kusano perched comfortably on his stomach instead, wearing nothing but pajama bottoms and a broad, mischievous grin that widens even more when the younger boy notices that he was awake.

"Hi, Shige," Kusano chirps, and Shige wonders for the thousandth time how Kusano could even to manage to _sound_ cheerful at three o'clock in the morning.

"Notti. What are you doing?" Quirks a brow at his position. "You're heavy. Get off."

Kusano laughs, sticks his tongue out. "Are you calling me _fat_ , Kato Shigeaki?" A snicker. "Or maybe you're just too weak to handle me."

Shige glares. "Kusano, it's three o'clock in the morning. We have to get up at six and then who knows when they'll let us off again... I..."

"I can't sleep."

"...think we should make the most... Uhm, what?" Shige blinks.

Kusano sighs. "I can't sleep, Shige."

"So you sneak out of your room and into my bed and make yourself comfortable on my person..?"

Kusano grins. "Well, it's not like it hasn't happened before..."

Shige sighs. "You know, were there anyone else around, that could be taken _way_ out of context."

"Well, if you really are into _that_..."

"Notti..." Another sigh. "What do you want?""

And Shige knows it takes all of Kusano's willpower not to take that out of context as well.

"Uhm, warm milk?"

Shige just stares at him and Kusano almost dies laughing.

"Okay, okay. My bad. A bedtime story, then, " the younger boy replies in all innocence, after a minute or two of stiffling his giggles.

Shige rolls his eyes. "Right. Okay... Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess..."

"No. Stop. Not like that. You have to _act_ it out like Kei-chan does for the juniors. You know, with the props and costumes and..."

Shige groans. "Notti... Fine! I give up!"

And Shige startles Kusano by tugging the younger boy forward, making him lose his balance and, consequently, his perch on Shige's stomach. Kusano ends up sprawled all over Shige instead.

Shige feels Kusano blink against his neck, notices their position, would've found himself blushing and stammering if only it weren't three o'clock in the morning and his much needed sleep wasn't being disturbed unnecessarily by someone with a sleeping disorder.

"Uhm, Shige..."

Shige sighs, pretends to ignore Kusano as he shifts his hold on him, tries to arrange their position to make it more comfortable, unconsciously pulls the other boy closer.

"Shut up and go to sleep, Notti. I'm not awake enough for this."

Shige feels Kusano blink once again, feels him fidget a bit before finally settling down, raises a brow when he feels an arm snake around his waist; could almost see Kusano's growing smirk when the other whispers, "Always thought you'd get the idea eventually." A brush of lips against his neck. "Sweet dreams, Shige."

And Shige smiles.

**.End**


End file.
